


In Charge

by namirah10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (adrienette) (ladynoir) superhero shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namirah10/pseuds/namirah10
Summary: hawk moth was defeated and surprised everyone with who was under the mask  With the city safe, they go their separate ways, returning to the lives they were forced to put on hold since receiving their Miraculous.9 years later a new copy of Hawk Moth returns As Ladybug, she can do anything and beat a copy of Hawk moth but soon those limits will be tested, whether she is in or out of the costume.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai yeppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy>3
> 
> -Namirah

   "Ahhhhhh late always late"Marinette murmured to herself she hurriedly placed tikki in her bag she locked the door remembering her keys she ran as quick as she could up to her campus

  "Heww only a few minutes late" she said rushing up to her classroom everyone had took their seats. Marinette sat in the front row eagerly waiting for her teacher Ms Donna she was a top designer with the best taste in fashion she always came looking on point

  "hello class today i have AN AMAZING surprise for y'all" she exaggerated

  "But first i have a project i want y'all to create 5 pieces for a spring line" she said.And i want the very best from y'all she winked at Marinette who couldn't help but blush

  "You can come in now...Mr Agreste"she said. Adrien stepped in but as he did he saw Marinette looking through her bag and remembered 

  "oh remember her the one you liked AND confessed to you but all you could blurt out was sorry remember that adrien" Plagg teased

  "get back in my pocket before someone sees you"adrien whispered plagg hurriedly went back in thankfully everyone was chatting and did not notice the kawmi

  "hello im Adrien im sure you know me, the company and i has decided to get younger audiences to do part of the spring line and so the best pieces will be modeled by me and my the other models " he said 

"Got that clear" he said flashing his model smile everyone nodded their heads and Ms Donna showed him the door Marinette didn't really care about adrien anymore she confessed but he does not like her so she just wanted to focus on the task ahead.Suddenly,Adrien reentered the room whispering the due dates he knew that Ms Donna already knows it was an excuse to see Marinette one last time When Adrien was in the car Plagg jumped out of Adrien's pocket ans started to tease "ha looks in love"' "Im not i just wanted to make sure she knew OKAY plagg" Adrien said Plagg went back into adrien's pocket Adrien was heading to his s office to it was once his father's but after being discovered as Hawk Moth he was jailed for his crimes against Paris he turned on the lights and started to look at his miraculous for a while then he thought to himself when was he going to see ladybug ever again when Paris was safe they agreed to retire maybe. Sometimes go around the city he suggested to himself Plagg transform me and he was of as chat noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the next short chapters and this one ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i like to say i post kinda short chapters cause im lazy to write i long ^_^


End file.
